LA PUERTA QUE ME LLEVO A TI
by Aome Black
Summary: Tras haberle dicho a Aome que no le gustaban las chicas, y después que la chica, se regresa muy triste a su época, Inuyasha deseas explicarle todo, pero, por la culpa de un fragmento con fuerzas negativas, se va a la época de cierto samurai vagabundo.rnEs
1. Default Chapter

hola! soy Aome black, este es mi primer fic de inuysha x kenshin, tenia muchas ganas de escribir una historia yaoi, y bueno aqui la tienen.  
Espero sus comentarios, criticas, porras etc.  
ASHLEY, AKURA, AVALON ESTE CAP SE LOS DEDICO A USTEDES.  
MEDORA ESTE CAP TAMBIEN TE LO DEDICO A TI, espero que termines rapido a mi muso y esposo sirius.

La puerta que me llevo a ti

Encuentro

Era una calurosa tarde de verano, era muy hermosa en verdad, todos estaban muy contentos, El moje Miroku, Sango, Aome, Shipo, Kirara, hasta Inuyasha estaba contento ese día, y es que no era para menos, habían podido conseguir un fragmento mas de la shikon no tama, y eso era muy bueno, ya que era mejor que la tuvieran ellos que el molesto Naraku.  
Allí junto al pequeño recinto de la sacerdotisa Kaede, estaban todos disfrutando de la comida instantánea y de las golosinas que Aome había traído de su mundo, pero Inuyasha se encontraba un poco molesto e inquieto, y sin decir mas el pequeño salio a que le diera el aire y así poder pensar mejor, ya que la actitud de Naraku lo había dejado un poco aturdido y preocupado, Aome lo vio salir y como todo mundo estaba en su platica, decidió seguirlo y preguntarle que era lo que sucedía.  
Ya afuera, Inuyasha se puso a reflexionar sobre el tema de Naraku y su extraño comportamiento, porque les resulto tan fácil conseguir ese fragmento? Se preguntaba, mientras se encontraba descansando y reposando la comida de Aome en la rama de un frondoso árbol.  
Mientras Aome lo veía preocupada desde abajo, quería preguntarle que era lo que le sucedía, pero con el carácter del otro, era imposible, y la verdad es que ella no quería pelear, así que se armó de valor y le pregunto.

A-.Inuyasha te encuentras bien, te he notado preocupado.

Ella esperaba una respuesta ruda, por parte del mitad bestia, pero al contrario, se porto de la manera más amable y dulce, que pudo. (Raro en él no?).

INU: No Aome no me pasa nada, es solo que estaba pensando en el porque Naraku se porto tan….. bueno, como decirlo, tan manso…. Y le pudimos quitar el fragmento tan fácilmente, no lo entiendo, eso me da muy mala espina.

A: Vamos no te preocupes demasiado, date cuenta que le te has vuelto muy fuerte por las peleas anteriores, y lo lógico seria que tu tesaiga le sucediera lo mismo no lo crees?

INU: Si, probablemente tengas razón Aome.

Dicho eso se le quedo viendo a la joven y bajo del árbol. Se quedaron viéndose por un instante, la pequeña humana no podía esconder mas el sentimiento de amor que sentía por el chico, pues sus mejillas empezaron a tornarse de un color escarlata muy intenso, Aome no estaba segura de exponerle sus sentimientos allí mismo, pero sucedió, Inuyasha poso sus labios sobre los de la frágil chica, pues tenia que comprobar algo, Aome se sintió en las nubes cuando tuvo el contacto con Inuyasha, pero, el espera no sentir lo mismo que la pequeña, pero si un latir mas rápido en su corazón, o hormigas en el estomago, o …algo..que le dijese que estaba enamorado de la niña, pero nada… Permanecieron así por unos instantes, pero nada sucedió, entonces fue cuando Inuyasha se separo abruptamente de ella y rompió el contacto.  
No entendía que sucedía, lo lógico seria que se sintiera diferente tras ese, pequeño beso, pero no fue así, se quedo callado frente de chica, no savia como decirlo, así que Aome fue la primera en hablar.  
A: Gomen nasai, Inuyasha, no quería……  
INU: No perdóname tú, a mi, aproveche la ocasión para quitarme la duda que hay dentro de mi, desde hace mucho, y que no consigo entender, pero que gracias a ti lo he podido comprender…  
A: Que…que es Inuyasha.

La pequeña, creía que por fin su sueño se haría realidad, pero, no era precisamente eso.

INU: Quiero decirte que…que gracias al lindo beso que me diste pude entender y comprender, lo que en verdad soy, tu eres una gran compañera, no mas que eso para mi siempre serás una gran amiga para mi.  
A: Que quieres decir Inuyasha, no entiendo…  
INU: Perdóname Aome si te lastimo, la verdad es que no es mi intención pero…  
A: Pero que Inuyasha habla de una vez.  
INU: Lo que pasa es que, yo no te puedo querer como tu me quieres a mí, porque..a mí…me gustan…los…

En ese momento se acerca y lo calla poniéndole un dedo sobre los calidos labios.

A: No digas mas Inuyasha, ya lo he entendido, y no quiero que pienses mal de mi, y que por mi culpa sufras, de verdad, a mi no me importa, así que, olvidemos el asunto, y nos veremos después quieres,  
Se voltea y esta apunto de irse.  
INU: Pero me seguirás ayudando con los fragmentos, verdad?  
La detiene con la mano

A: Si….( y se aleja corriendo con unas cuantas lagrimas derramándose por sus rosadas mejillas).  
INU: Pero Aome no te vallas así espera….  
A: Inuyasha eres un tonto….ABAJOOO….

Y se aleja a toda velocidad, con dirección al poso, porque lo único que quiere, es estar sola, con el dolor de ser rechazada, por su gran amor imposible.

INU: Veras cuando te alcance, Aome.

Es entonces cuando Aome cruza con éxito la entrada principal que conecta el mundo de Inuyasha con el suyo.

INU: Diablos ya se fue, espero que no halla herido sus sentimientos…..mmm…será mejor que vaya y me asegure, pero como? ella tiene todos los fragmentos de shikon.

Es entonces cuando recuerda, que cuando estaban luchando contra Naraku, le pudieron arrebatar, uno de los fragmentos que este tenia, y decide usarlo para poder ir atrás de Aome y explicarle bien las cosas.  
Pero algo no le olía bien ya que era el fragmento que antes poseía Naraku, pero bueno, no se iba detener a pensar eso, así que se lanzo dentro del poso y cuando estuvo del otro lado creyó estar en la casa de Aome, pero, no era así, ese lugar era diferente, pues todos los habitantes del lugar vestían totalmente diferentes a como vestían el la época de la humana, si eran hombres usaban un tipo traje samurai, y si eran mujeres usaban kimono, era cierto que nos sabia mucho de épocas, pero no era siego como para no darse cuenta, la diferencia de ropas que estaba viendo, con las que traía Aome, eso sin dudarlo, estaba en otra parte que no era la casa de la pequeña niña.  
Donde estaba entonces', no lo entendía bien, así que fue a echar un vistazo.  
Al salir del poso, y caminando un poco hacia la ciudad, pronto se iba encontrando con mucha gente que lo encontraba extraño, por la forma en que iba vestido, por llevar una katana con él, incluso, por las lindas orejitas de perrito que poseía, de pronto se vio envuelto en una persecución por parte de los policías ambulantes que resguardan la ciudad, que le reclamaban, por traer la katana a plena luz del día.  
Ya era demasiado, primero su oniisan, quería quitarle a tesaiga, y ahora estos, que quien sabe quienes eran, es el colmo (pensaba).  
Como iba distraído, por el ajetreo y la persecución, no se percato que al dar la vuelta para tratar de escapar, de los vigilantes, choco con alguien pero no savia quien era, así que se limito pedir disculpas, ya que savia que era su culpa.

INU: Perdóneme….

Fue todo lo que pudo decir el chico con aliento entrecortado.

DESCONOCIDO: No te preocupes, no me lastimaste.

Pero como el Inu estaba en el suelo, porque al correr por un lugar que no conocía se metió por lugares que…si no hubiera sido por su condición de mitad bestia hubiera resultado terriblemente lastimado, lobuelo es que, solo salio con unos rasguños en la cara y un pie torcido.  
Al tratar de levantarse escuchaba una voz muy varonil que venia desde arriba.

DESCONOCIDO: Si quieres te puedo ayudar a levantarte.  
INU: Si…gracias, contesto el chico.

Y el otro chico le tendió la mano para que se pudiera apoyar.  
Y al momento de alzar la vista encontró a la persona mas apuesta que jama sabia visto.  
Era un poco más bajito que el, tenia su cabello largo, sedoso y pelirrojo, Una voz tan gruesa y varonil, que se le erizaron los pelitos de las orejas, unos ojos castaños preciosos, y un cuerpo, muy bien marcado, tanto como el suyo.

Se podría decir que el lindo inukito tubo una pequeña erección, el ver a semejante hombre parado frente a el, ofreciéndole ayuda, fue entonces cuando le dijo su nombre.

K: Me llamo Himura Kenshin. Y tú como te llamas?

Perdón por no haber metido Lemon en este cap es que ya es tarde, y necesito a mi muso sirius, en el segundo cap ya viene lo bueno, prometo que habrá lemon.  
Espero sus comentarios para ver si les gusto o no, si lo continuo o no.  
CUIDENSE  
SYONARA.


	2. UNA HERIDA

HOLA¡ Aquí estoy de nuevo, escribiendo para todos mis lectores, este es el segundo cap espero que les guste, y si no pueden dejar sus comentarios en los reviews.  
Este cap se los dedico a AKURA, ASHLEY, AVALON, MEDORA, AGUILA FANEL, a mí por supuesto y a toda la gente linda, que lee mis fics.

GRACIAS, a todas las personas que me han estado apoyando, para realizar mis fics, gracias se los agradezco de todo corazón.  
AHORA SI...SIN MAS PREÁMBULOS, EL SEG CAP DE ESTA TIERNA HISTORIA….QUE LA DISFRUTEN….SE CUIDAN Y NOS LEEMOS DESPUÉS.  
AOME BLACK  
MATA NEEEEEE¡

* * *

UNA HERIDA.

Inuyasha se había quedado sin habla, porque no savia, que pensar, ya que su corazón latió rápidamente, al escuchar aquella voz.

INU- Me….me llamo…INUYASHA, dijo por fin el mitad bestia.  
KENSHIN- Y que haces por aquí, es poco usual ver, a una, persona como tú, con esas, este….mmmm…..orejitas tan extrañas.

Y sin aguantar la tentación empezó a masajear las suaves orejitas de Inuyasha.  
Una extraña sensación, cubrió no solo el cuerpo, sino también su pensamiento y su alma, que eran esos sentimientos, porque sentía algo como eso, si ya lo había experimentado antes, (recordaba que Aome también lo había hecho), pero no era lo mismo con ella, la chica lo hacia sentir, seguro, confiado, a gusto, como si se tratara de su madre.  
Pero con aquel chico era muy diferente, ese sentimiento, con él sentía, un calor sofocante, una llama enorme que se encendía dentro de su pecho, casi quemándolo y haciéndolo sentir una gran corriente eléctrica.

KENSHIN- Que suavecitas las tienes Inuyasha.

El pequeño se sonrojo ante aquel comportamiento, pero no dijo nada, en ese momento, Inuyasha trato de caminar, para poder irse de aquel sitio tan extraño, era mejor regresar a su época, porque sino sus amigos se preocuparían.

INU. (Todavía sonrojado) Perdona pero tengo que irme, seguramente, me están buscando y no quiero preocupar a nadie.  
KENSHIN- Estas seguro que puedes tu solo, no quieres que te ayude, esa herida se ve muy mal.

Y trato de ayudarle, solo que la terquedad de Inuyasha se lo impidió, he inu le dio un golpe en las manos, al samurai.

INU- No necesito de tú ayuda, me encuentro bien, puedo hacerlo solo.

Al dar el paso un crujir se alcanzo a escuchar, eso era terrible, ya que el pequeño hanyou se había astillado, el hueso del tobillo, y no podía apoyar bien el pie, realmente necesitaba ayuda, pero en ese lugar quien le iba a ayudarle.

KENSHIN- Ya te dije que no puedes andar por allí, con esa herida, así, vamos al dojo kamiya, le diré ala señorita MEGUMI, que te revise la fractura.

Terminando de decir esto, le regalo al pequeño, una de esas hermosas sonrisas que el samurai tenia, y aunque a Inuyasha no le agradaba la idea de que le estuviera ayudando un humano, al inukito le encanto esa expresión y aceptó complacido.

KENSHIN- Entonces me permites ayudarte?  
INU- Si...si esta bien...espero no ser una molestia.  
KENSHIN- No para nada, anda vamos, pasa tu mano por mi cuello, y apòyate en mi, para que no te canses y llegues a lastimar más tu pie, de acuerdo?.  
INU- De acuerdo.

De camino a la casa de kaoru, Kenshin, pensaba algunas cosas que se le hacían muy extrañas, porque él estaba en aquel lugar, quien era, y porque rayos tenia esas orejitas de perro….tan…tan suavecitas y lindas, un leve rubor empezó a notarse en las mejillas del espadachín, acaso sentía una atracción hacia el recién llegado, no podía ser, el era hombre y el inu también, entonces que era ese palpitar frenético, que sintió desde el momento en el que vio al hanyou

KENSHIN- Esto no puede estar pasando, no puede, (pensaba el confundido chico) que es este sentimiento, haa...Probablemente solo sean figuraciones mías, ya tranquilo kenshin, el es solo un chico, y a ti no te gustan los hombres, no, claro que no.

Repentinamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos, por la dulce voz del pequeño Inuyasha.

INU- Disculpa….falta mucho, es que como no puedo caminar muy bien, ya me canse y no quiero molestarte mas con mis problemas, además espero que no sea grave, lo que tengo, pues tengo que regresar a mi…este….casa….  
KENSHIN- Heee?  
INU- Que si falta mucho para llegar…..y además a donde me llevas?  
KENSHIN- Haaa…este…jejeje…no te preocupes, ya vamos a llegar, no te desesperes te llevo a mi casa...bueno a la casa de la señorita kaoru, allí te podrá revisar la señorita Megumi, y te dirá que tienes con exactitud.

INU- Megumi, y quien es esa?  
KENSHIN- Ella es la doctora de esta ciudad.  
INU- Doctora?  
KENSHIN- Si, doctora, ella te revisara y te dirá en que condiciones se encuentra tu pie, realmente espero que no sea nada grave.  
INU- Si yo también lo espero.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de Kaoru, la muchacha recibió a kenshin con una gran sonrisa, pero algo sorprendida, ya que el samurai no había llegado solo.

KAORU- Bienvenido ken….

KENSHIN- Hola espero que no te moleste la presencia de mi amigo Kaoru.

Y la sorprendida chica los hizo pasar.  
Era muy extraño para Kaoru, ver a una persona con las ropas que el mitad bestia traía puestas, la katana, era normal ya que kenshin cargaba una, pero lo que realmente sacó de onda a la muchacha, fueron las pachoncitas orejitas del cachorro.

KENSHIN- Kaoru puedes ayudarlo a sentarse, creo que tiene una pequeña fractura, traeré a la señorita Megumi para que venga y lo revise.  
KAORU- Esta bien pero no te tardes….(Ya que le daba un poco de miedo la apariencia del hermoso inukito.)  
INU- HAA….ya estoy bien...no te preocupes…  
KAORU- No, no estas bien, si tienes una fractura habrá que revisarla cuanto antes, vamos apòyate en mí para que te puedas sentar.  
INU- Esta bien.

Mientras kenshin acaba de llegar al consultorio.

KENSHIN- Señorita Megumi, necesito que venga, tenemos a un herido aquí en la casa kamiya.  
MEGUMI- Un herido, quien es, es esa niña kaoru, yahiko, o el idiota de sanosuke.  
KENSHIN- No, no es nadie de nosotros, es un amigo mío.  
MEGUMI- Amigo tu yo?...bueno pues vamos rápido.

Y salen del consultorio rápidamente, para darle una consulta al inu.

De noche en el dojo kamiya  
KAORU- Tienes hambre?..te sirvo algo de comer?...que te gustaría cenar?  
INU- Este…nada….gracias…  
KAORU- Seguro, se ve que tienes hambre….  
INU. Este...no…bueno si tienes sopas instantáneas seria muy feliz.  
KAORU- Sopas instantáneas, no tengo de eso, pero te traeré un poco de la comida que yo misma cocine

Grave error Inuyasha no savia que la comida de Kaoru era horrible, pero como tenia mucha hambre, no le importo y se la comió sin chistar, afín y al cabo era un mitad bestia, una mala comida la podía resistir la pancita del inu.  
Pero después de haberse atiborrado toda la comida de kaoru, Inuyasha empezó a sentir un malestar en su estomago, le gruñía, y hacia ruidos extraños, hasta le estaban dando nauseas, pero como no estaba es su casa, se aguanto las ganas, ya que no quería tener problemas con su "amigo", y tampoco ocasionárselos.  
Cuando llego Kenshin y Megumi, el pobre chico estaba verde por la infección estomacal que la comida de kaoru la había ocasionado, y minutos después Megumi empezaba a hacerle el chequeo al inu, y así darle u diagnostico claro a kenshin.

KENSHI- Bueno, como esta?

MEGUMI- Bueno, que puedo decir, la fractura esta muy pequeña, con unas vendas estará como nuevo, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de la terrible infección estomacal que tiene el pobre chico, esta molido.

KENSHIN- Entonces que hago?

MEGUMI- Bueno, para empezar, báñalo para que puedas ponerle las vendas limpias, le das una buena comida, y le vendas la parte lastimada del pie, como es una pequeña fractura, bastara con que le revises constantemente la herida, para ver si no tiene flojas las vendas, y deberás mantenérselas limpias y firmes todos los días para que amolde el hueso y así se recupere pronto.

KENSHIN- Esta bien, pero….

MEGUMI- Si, que pasa?  
KEN- Es necesario que lo bañe yo, acaso el no se puede bañar solito?  
MEGUMI- Si, es necesario, kenshin, el no puede ni debe mover el pie, ahora la responsabilidad es tuya, además es tu amigo ¿no?  
KENSHIN- Si, es mi amigo, OK lo cuidare bien.  
MEGUMI- OK entonces nos vemos pronto.  
KENSHIN- Si, te cuidas y gracias por venir.

Y en la sala donde estaba Inuyasha.

INU- Que te dijo,como estoy,me podré ir pronto?.  
KENSHIN- Si, estas bien, no es nada grave, pero no podrás caminar en unos días.

Pasaron unos instantes en silencio, pues estaban meditando en lo que iban a hacer.

KENSHIN- Bueno, entonces empecemos, quìtate la ropa.

Solo tomo un instante para que los ojitos de Inuyasha se iluminaran y su corazón cambiara repentinamente su estado de animo.

INU- Para que?.

KENSHIN- Porque te voy a bañar.

* * *

Bueno este es al segundo cap, espero que les aya gustado, Y si no, por lo menos los entretuvo, no olviden dejar los reviews porfa, para saber si lo continuo o no, OK, bueno nos leemos pronto  
SAYONARA¡ 


End file.
